


inexperienced lovin'

by mettrioli



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Praise Kink, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, he deserves so much love please give it to him, zelda loves her bf so much oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mettrioli/pseuds/mettrioli
Summary: The one where link gets all upset because someone called him a girl so he seeks zelda for help and she supplies. he is then reminded how much he loves his little spitfire. they fuck.





	inexperienced lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> link's genetailia will be regarded femininely?? such as "cunt" "snatch" "slit" but the word "vagina" will never be used.
> 
> hihi ya boy trans please i don't have a trans fetish :((

Vigorous knocking is what awoke Zelda from her rest.

Annoyed, she rolled her eyes and tugged her loose sleepwear back to a presentable position before unlocking her door.

What greeted her was none other than her one love, Link. She was about to speak, but he burst into her room, closing the door behind him, and immediately latched onto Zelda in a fierce hug.

He was shaking, and Zelda didn't need to know anything else.

"Want to go to bed, love?" He nodded.

Zelda meticulously pulled his attire off with care, leaving him in a loose undershirt and underwear. She lovingly kissed his nose before pulling him into bed.

He no longer shook, but his uncomfort made the atmosphere a tad awkward, but Zelda knew not to pry.

She didn't need to. "They called me a girl."

Gaze softening, Zelda curled her fingers around Link's jawline. It was still curved, the Great Fairy could not touch his bone structure, just remove some fat on his hips and chest. Even so, his gorgeous body still resembled a girl, from which he was labelled when he was born.

He put his hands on hers. "I started crying. But they just saw me a maiden in distress, someone to save. I'm not."

"You're not a girl."

"Why can't the others see that?" He shook once more, Zelda bringing him in to her chest, his head resting in the crook of her neck.

"I don't know, but _I_ know you're not. And their princess's word is final." She offered, making Link laugh under his breath.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I'm just being dumb and-" Zelda kissed him swiftly, shutting up his apology. When they released, his eyes were wide open in shock.

"You apologize too much." She said to his unneeded apology.

"Please do that again."

"Hm?" Zelda asked in confusion.

His eyes were amazed, curious. "Kiss me."

She did, softly and tender; Link moaned into the softness, being pulled further into the embrace. Zelda released his lips after a while of the wet, lewd noises of their kisses filling her ears, spurring her on.

They'd shared kisses before, of course, but Link's fascination was new. And not unwelcome.

"Is it hot? It feels hot." Link jabbered. "Can I take off my shirt? I don't remember it ever being this hot in my own skin."

Zelda couldn't help the giggles that bubbled through her.

"Please," Link started, yanking his shirt off. "Tell me why does this feel so good all of the sudden?"

"I'm not sure, but can I try something?" Zelda asked.

"S-Sure?"

She moved towards him, pushing him down onto the bed gently. Her lips moved to his with chaste kisses, until Zelda rubbed her hands over his sides. Link gasped into Zelda's mouth, which slowly trailed to his neck as she focused her attention on rubbing her hands across his stomach. 

Blood that pooled under his skin where Zelda touched him, his soft gasps and mewls spurring her on to tenderly caress his lean muscle that rippled as he squirmed.

"Ah- _Z-Zelda_..." He moaned, trying his best to keep quiet. "Why- wh- that feels really nice."

Zelda giggled, bringing her face up to Link's. He looked disheveled already, flush burning in his cheeks.

"You get aroused really easily," Zelda smiled. Link looked away, putting a hand over his mouth when Zelda moved her hips to get more comfortable. Her mouth quirked in a smile. "What's that about, handsome?"

"You- it's fine. I'm fine." He huffed, wrapping his arms around Zelda, bringing her toward him in pure need for her to be near him.

"Really?" She whispered into his ear, that twitched slightly at her warm breath. "What if I did it _again_?"

Zelda rubbed her round ass on Link's crotch, making him moan louder, unreserved until he covered his mouth again. "Why does that- _hngh_ \- feel so _good_?"

Smiling, Zelda kissed Link tenderly, absorbing his mewls of pleasure. To feel Zelda on his skin was _magical_ , like she fit so perfectly with him. Her light skin felt so cool and soft against his, which was most of the time uncomfortable and prickly with anxiety and stress. Nevertheless, she soothed all of this with just a touch, a kiss, sweet and tender.

"You've never felt that before?" She asked, pulling away for a second. Link shook his head.

"I never had the curiosity." Zelda doubted that, and thought there was a deeper reason. Link was the most curious and rambunctious thing she'd had the pleasure of knowing. But she shrugged this off, cuddling against Link once more, and taking his soft lips in hers.

He sighed into her neck, his face relaxed and soft when he spoke, "You're really pretty." Zelda laughed, kissing his knuckles and bringing him closer.

"Thank you, handsome." She smiled into his hair, closing her eyes with sluggishness as Link's anxiety stopped radiating and his breathing finally leveled.

"Good night," Link whispered into the night.

-

Zelda awoke the second time that day to her name, a mere gossamer in the wind.

"Yes?" She asked sleepily.

"What- How... What did you do earlier that felt so good?" Link asked, his huge blue eyes near glowing in the moonlight. Zelda laughed to herself, cupping Link's cheek.

"Would you like me to do it again or explain to you what happened?" She smiled. He fumbled, clearly embarrassed. "J-Just explain."

Zelda obliged. "You were becoming aroused, so a wet liquid gathers in your... Nether region which makes your privates' insides slick to the touch and more sensitive."

He looked at her red in the face. His,ears were drawn back, his shoulders slumped and meek. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to- do that-" he stuttered. Zelda rolled her eyes once more, kissing his cheek and moving to his ear. "It's okay, my love. You're allowed to feel that way. I thought you were really handsome spread out like that."

"Aye! You're making my stomach do the thing!" Link huffed, trying to gather himself. Eyes darted to Link's thighs, which were rubbing his folds together.

"Want to take care of that? I won't watch." She smirked, Link's cheeks flaming with heat and his ears drawn further back at her comment.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

Zelda kissed his hand, moving up to his face, missing his lips instead chastely pressing her lips against his cheek.

"Touch yourself," she breathed. "You were so handsome before."

Validation. It warmed Link's heart, just reminding him of how much he loved Zelda. She was so strong and sweet and just made him feel better, knowing how to approach things.

"If- If I do, can... Can you please hold me?" Link asked. "I just... I love you so much and you make me feel so good, I need you here, so I can feel that you love me too."

Green eyes softened, meeting baby blues with enthusiasm and love. "Of course." She hugged him loosely, rubbing his back comfortingly. Link closed his eyes slightly, moaning softly at her gentle hands that knew what made him feel good. 

"We don't have to do anything, by the way, don't feel pressured just because I think you looked good." Zelda warned. "We can just sit here in each others arms and go to sleep."

Link shook his head. "No, I want to do this. It's time I got more comfortable with myself."

Zelda smiled, kissing him sweetly, a trace of his need prominent. Pulling back, she saw the worry in his eyes. She nipped his ear, trying to ease his apprehension. "Start with just one finger for me, explore."

He did, reaching in between them to stroke his happy trail down to his destination, where he could feel the heat. Pulling on his shorts to allow his arm in, he started to feel good. His soft touches made his breath hitch, his sweet Zelda rubbing his back with the same gentleness. "Good boy." She encouraged. "Now, rub the lips gently, you're okay, I've got you."

Zelda could hear his finger split his folds, the wet noise quiet but added to with his small moan with rubbing himself with care. "Yes, yes, just like that." She cooed, kissing his cheek. 

It did feel good, admittedly. Link was surprised at the wetness that was coating his finger, excited to investigate. Increasing the speed somewhat, he rubbed his slit gasping every time to grazed something near the top of his cunt. It felt... Good, better than what he was doing before, and Zelda seemed thrilled as he squirmed in her arms.

"Are you comfortable taking off your underwear and laying down?" Zelda asked, Link nodding vigorously, his tongue peeking out of his rose lips. He stripped himself of all clothing, laying down on the pillow Zelda had fluffed the way he liked. She pulled herself atop Link, situating in between his legs. Link breathed heavily, Zelda hovering over his trembling body. She bended down and kissed him passionately, Link's hand snaking down to his hipbones. He hesitated, Zelda immediately noticing and pulled away from their kiss, telling him, "It's okay, baby boy. I'm right here, and you're safe."

Link whined, then his hand was on himself again, the boy moaning quietly as his hand brushed his heat. It was wet with need and the lewd noises that reached Zelda's ears made them twitch with the growing heat in her own abdomen.

"Why does- _ngh_ \- why does it feel so good up here?" Link moaned, spreading himself for Zelda, who hadn't looked where his attention was, but now it was an open invitation and what greeted her made her breath hitch.

His cunt was spread open by his fingers, one rubbing the top of his slit in circles, searching. Brushing something, he cried out, exploring it more. Zelda could feel the heat resonating from his body, his dripping lips shone in the moonlight with just how much he was enjoying this.

"I-It's your clitoris, honey." She answered after a bit. "It feels nice, huh?"

"Mhm," Link moaned, his mouth closed. "Where- Where is it exactly?"

"I can show you," Zelda offered. "Can I touch you?" 

"Yes."

Zelda moved her hands to his, relishing in his marred skin as she moved Link's hand to where he was searching. 

"Feel that?" She asked. "That bump that feels really good?"

Link cried out wantonly, his hips bucking. " _Yes!_ " Was all he managed.

"Circle it nice and slowly." Zelda cooed. He obeyed, whining loudly. 

"Please, please, Zelda, do something-" Link cried. "I need you!"

Languid in her movements, Zelda took her index finger and stroked Link's drenched folds. The stickiness and sheer sloppiness Link had made of his cunt was enticing, skin itching to clean him up. She got closer to his labia, which he now had stretched to rub his two fingers between. His hips bucked, eager for her touch.

Link didn't hear her question when she asked it the first time, a thick haze shrowding his mind behind his eyelids.

"Honey?" Zelda broke into his fog, voice hinting of worry.

"Ah- yes?"

"Can I try something?"

Squirming at the lack of stimulation, he agreed with a nod. His eyes pleaded for more. Link did not know what was building, but it sure as hell felt good.

That's when a hot tongue licked a stripe up his hole.

He near cried out, face weepy. Letting out a moan, Link curled his legs around Zelda's neck, pushing her into his heat.

"More, more! Please that feels so good, fuck!"

The rumbles of Zelda's giggles reverberated through Link's whole body, so happy that she was happy. Moving up the boy's cunt, she met her destination. She wrapped her lips around his clit and suckling gently, like a baby to a teat. 

He cried. Link was never all that vocal, but here that proved incorrect. Here, he was vunerable. And here, in Zelda's interest, was where he intended to stay.

"You're so pretty like that, baby, god," Link panted. "Please, please you're so good at that."

His hips bucked, Zelda having to keep them pinned so she was allowed better access to her meal. She moaned on his swollen clit, sending a jolt through Link. 

Zelda soon pushed one of her fingers into Link's searing heat, making him cry out, biting his lip. It was so easy sliding in and out of his snatch, the wet noise of the slick that coated Zelda's finger was hot and copious. She moved up to Link's face once more, kissing her knight's forehead.

He panted then reduced his voice to whimpers, biting his noises back, anxiety flaring in his chest. Zelda could practically smell it, and how tense his muscles got was a sure thing to see that he got uncomfortable very quickly. Pulling back, she was faced with Link, his ears drawn back near guilty and refusing to meet her eyes.

"Link?" Zelda moved her fingers out of him. He looked at her, not responding verbally. "Are you okay?" Link nodded. Zelda leaned to his ear, whispering to him because he needed to know she was okay being close to him. "You can use your handsome voice, lovely. No one is here to judge you. I'm here to take care of you for once, to make you are happy. And dear Hylia, do I want to make you cum so hard you forget about your worries." Resuming his whines, Link keened at Zelda's breath hot on his neck. 

"Please," Link whispered. "I need you to tell me I'm doing well some more..." He wandered. Zelda knew him well enough to know the last statement was a question rather than a statement. He did not like to order people around, but he gained the habit and felt the coiling dread of being in charge. She nodded, kissing his temple. "Of course, sweetheart. You're so lovely like this. So chiseled and handsome." Link moaned, Zelda covering his mouth with her's. She pulled off him, moving to his ear. "I want you to scream for me." 

Link cried out as Zelda smoothly thrust back into his dripping core, tense with need. "So tight and hot. My beautiful Hylian Champion looks so pretty like this, splayed out before me. Such a good boy."

He near screamed at Zelda's praise, bucking his hips into her hands with fervor. Her hot breath was heavenly on his neck, making him feel soft and secure under the love of his life.

"Z-Zelda," Link wept. It was rare for him to address her casually, but when he did Zelda's heart ached with the pure love she felt whenever he called her "Zelda". He wanted to tell her so much, but didn't have the time. Pure love flooded into his heart, warming his core. The warmth soon pooled in his eyes, wet and heavy. Tears fell down his cheeks. Zelda immediately stopped again, covering the boy with her body, hugging him close.

"Link, Link, hey, it's okay. Don't cry. We'll stop if you're uncomfortable-"

"I'm not," Link stated, pulling her close. "You just mean so much to me." A fresh, hot wave of tears spilled over him. He continued, "I'd lay down my life for you over and over again if just keep you safe. I love you so much."

Zelda's eyes watered at his declaration, kissing him firmly. He melted into Zelda's lips, submissively whimpering into her mouth with strangled groans. She whispered into his ear, fighting tears of happiness that threatened to fall, "I will try my best to never lead your side. You mean everything to me."

Link cried out, sniffling and clasping Zelda tight. She kept him there for a while, until Link pathetically groaned. "Can you resume what you were doing because you're kind of blue-balling me right now."

Throwing her head back in a laugh, she kissed Link's happy smile into a melting pile of whimpering mess. Kisses grew heated and heavy, Link giving Zelda entrance to his mouth. She thought he tasted like apples.

After a small while, his hips canted, breaking his self control, desperately trying to rub against Zelda towards his release. Seeing his need, she brought a hand down once more, immediately stretching him open with two fingers. Link groaned into her mouth, sucking her fingers into his dripping hole with fervor. Zelda moved her fingers in and out of Link's cunt, searching for that button that would make him collapse.

When Link screamed into her ear she knew she had found it.

"There! There!" Link pathetically panted. She continuously thrust her fingers into his heat, the wet squelching making Link's ears tingle. He cried out, biting her shoulder before releasing it, anxiety welling in himself that he'd hurt her. It was soon relinquished all together as he grabbed onto Zelda with force, crying as Zelda milked him of his hot fluids.

Link soon reached his peak, tightening to hard around Zelda she was convinced he'd broken one of her bones. A gush of his warm liquids drenched Zelda's hand, and made Link collapse onto her bed.

He dissaprovingly yelped as Zelda yanked herself free from his confine, moving her way to her water basin. She soaked a thinly thread linen and brought it over to Link, who was whimpering for her to return like a lonesome puppy. The cold cloth washed him clean of the sweat and slick that coated his thighs. Zelda whispered sweet nothings into his ears until he fell silent, his mind muddled with tiredness.

She threw the cloth back into the basin, hugging Link close. He sighed, content. Closing his eyes, he drifted into sleep in Zelda's arms, cuddled against her breasts as she put her head softly on his. A cage to protect which she most loved. 

Oh, how she loved him so.


End file.
